The Plot Ideas Inside My Mind
by LGreymark
Summary: A collation of all those annoying plot ideas that won't leave me alone. Or just scenes that amuse or interest me. rated for safety and future chapters potentially containing smutty one shots.


The plot ideas inside my mind

An: This is the standard plot bunnies thread as they're called, need to get these down on electronic paper. They are unbeta'd and will stay that way purely so that I don't have to run them through the beta process each time I want to post one, these are just for me to get my thoughts down. I very purposefully left the theme/genre and pairings section blank but these will all be Harry Potter one shots with possible additional chapters added if I'm feeling game. Occasionally I might turn one of these into a short fic. As for length, some may be quite long, others extremely short. I often get ideas for individual scenes or maybe even just a line of dialogue with a situation that I want to expand on. Now without further ado our first one-shot.

-:-

Harry Potter and the Titans

An: I got the idea for this one shot watching a 'top ten biggest video game bosses' and seeing the god of war 3 Kronos fight. The idea of Harry as an Auror fighting a titan stuck in my head. In this one shot Harry is in his early twenties with Draco as his Auror partner (Don't ask me why -.-), it uses all the same rules of sorcery in my other fic.

-:-

For the most part Harry Potter led a pretty normal life, he went to work, he did his job, and he came home and kissed his wife, ate dinner and read the nightly owl from his son. Went to bed, rinse, and repeat. Recently however he found himself landing in hotter and hotter water, and today it seemed, he couldn't help but drag his Auror partner Draco Malfoy into the mix with him.

The had been sent to Greece as aids to the Greek government in dealing with something of a national crisis, Some nut-job dark wizard had been releasing the ancient seals on the old mythological giants and they had been wreaking havoc up and down the country side of Greece. Truthfully it hadn't been all that difficult, back in the day of ancient Greece Sorcery didn't exist and the giants hadn't developed magically resistant hides as a result, apparently ancient Greek wizards had a penchant for finishing all their battles with swords and spears.

Today started off normally enough, high up in the craggy cliffs of northern Greece they had just put down the latest of the giants when suddenly the ground trembled beneath them. Harry caught a questioning glance from Draco but shook his head unknowingly. The trembling only increased and soon fissures were splitting the earth, quickly casting a seismology charm Harry determined that it wasn't an earthquake and looking across at Draco he saw the same bewildered expression that he felt on his own face.  
"Time to go I think Potter."

The terse sentence roused Harry from his stupor and he turned and dashed back towards the of the containment ward. Then the earth erupted around them. _Something _massive punched out of the ground in a titanic spire of what looked like grey rock. Harry was nearly caught in the shockwave of dirt and pebbles that blasted out and had to shield himself rapidly to avoid being turned to Swiss cheese. Glancing across he saw Draco in a similar predicament next to another pair of spires. Abruptly Harry felt the earth shifting beneath him, rising in a steep incline that threatened to topple him off his feet. Panicking slightly he wrenched at the magic holding the containment ward up so that he could apparate and after yelling a retreat suggestion to Draco, apparated about sixty meters away. A moment later and the blond haired wizard popped up next to him looking with wide eyes towards the spectacle they were witnessing.

It happened quickly, far more quickly than Harry would have thought possible for something that gigantic. Limb by limb an immense humanoid figure _climbed_ out of the earth, hundreds of meters tall and made from what appeared to be some kind of rock. Harry realised with a start that the spires they had been seeing were the creature's fingers. And the incline was its palm as it thrust it's hand out of the rocky ground.

The two Aurors had not been idle, Draco had already sent his patronus to the Greek ministry of magic, Harry's to the British. It was a somewhat futile gesture on Harry's part, if this thing wanted to kill them it would. The raven haired wizard felt a tap on his shoulder, turning he saw Draco's wide eyes.  
"Remember what we were told about this mission? Some whacko has been reawakening the old Greek myths, Giants, Cyclops's a Hydra. What if this is a titan?"

Harry turned his eyes skyward to the colossal figure that was now looking south towards modern Greece. In a dazed fashion Harry considered the fact that the international statute of Secrecy was probably blown way the hell open. He turned to Draco  
"So what the hell can we do? That thing's legs are so big it could probably outpace us even if we apparate."

Draco was looking at the titan with a mixture of speculation and trepidation  
"Do you think it's even noticed us?"

Harry's reply was cut off abruptly as the Titan lifted its leg to make one enormous stride. It was terrifyingly fast. Weren't things that big supposed to be slow and clumsy? Rather it seemed to be able to move as rapidly as Harry could unaided by magic. The two wizards had to apparate out of the way of one gigantic foot as it landed, the sole several dozen square meters of rocky flesh.

Draco looked fearfully towards the plateau beneath them as the Giant took another massive step.  
"If we don't do something all of Greece will be destroyed."  
Harry looked at him incredulously  
"What in Merlin's name are we supposed to do about that? Its eye is bigger than my house!"

Draco looked at him oddly  
"You're still the most powerful wizard in magical Britain right?"  
Harry shot him an exasperated look  
"Really? We're going to talk about _now_?"

Draco stepped forwards and shook his shoulders even as the titan stepped forwards again, seemingly taking it's time going down the cliff face.  
"Throw a curse or something at it! Sorcery even, you of all people might be able to do something to stop it."

Harry looked at the titan and with an amount of bravery that surprised him said to Draco.  
"Make an emergency portkey, go to the Akademy and get as many of the Greek Aurors as you can, I don't know what I'll be able to do against this thing, but whatever I can do it won't be much. And if you get out of this alive, and I don't, tell Hermione I love her okay?

That said Harry squared his shoulders and shrugged off the bemused look from his partner. He wasn't going to get two shots at this. Looking down at the elder wand in his hand he grinned, if ever there was a time to unleash it's full power it was now. With a twist, he apparated again.

-:-

The titan wasn't taking it's time anymore, now on the flat it was moving across the country side at a prodigious rate and it took harry several snap apparitions to catch up to it. When he did however he went straight into action. Even after hundreds of hours of testing Harry still hadn't found a sorcel that was more efficient for straight explosive force than the blasting sorcel he invented as a teenager. So that was what he used. Snapping his wand in several quick motions he fired two dozen of the sorcels at the Titan's ankle. To his amazement the sorcels bit deep, shattering the stony flesh with every impact and gouging deep holes in the Titan's ankle. Clearly even the Titans didn't develop magically resistant hides.

With a start Harry realized that despite his efforts the spells had barely scratched the surface of the Titan's ankle, and then it got angry, Harry was reminded why it was a terrible idea to piss off a Titan.

-:-

The Titan tipped its head back and roared. The force that came frim it's titanic mouth was incredible and Harry watched, amazed, as a massive hole was gouged in the clouds above the Titan's head with the force of its ululation. Then it turned around and looked down, all of a sudden Harry felt tiny, he couldn't see the Titan's eyes so high up but he knew that it had fixed it's stare unerringly on him. The impacts of its feet as it turned nearly threw him to the ground with the force of it.

He had only seconds to move as the Titan lifted its gigantic foot and then _forced_ it plummeting down towards him to squash him with a force untold. In a panic he apparated away from the Titan again only to realize how he could win this fight, maybe. The Titan's foot sank into the ground up to the knee as its incredible weight was swallowed up by the soft earth. With an almost comical expression on its gigantic craggy face the Titan pitched forwards and tried to brace its impact with its hands only to have them too sink into the dirt. With nary a deep breath to steady himself Harry did something really, really stupid: He apparated onto the Titan.

Casting a quick smart stick charm to his auror boots to let him walk over the Titan without falling Harry took stock of his location. He hadn't been particularly picky with his aim and now realized that he was perched on the Titan's shoulder, and apparently it had noticed as he was now looking up into one gigantic eye.

The look on the Titan's face was something akin to annoyance, and mixed in with rage and arrogance. Clearly the Titan underestimated him, or was he overestimating himself? He didn't give it any more time to think as he began barraging the titan with sorcels, pulping its face with a hail of magic that left Harry feeling drained. He threw every bit of his prodigious energy into that one salvo and taking the advantage where he saw it. It was barely enough. Apparently the Titan's face was just as 'soft' as the rest of it and was unresisting to magical force. Holes were ripped into its cheeks showing the insides of its rocky mouth, one eye popped showing pebbles everywhere and the Titan's nose and jaw became riddled with pockmarks the size of a troll.

Up until now Harry hadn't seen the Titan move in anger and when it did, it was only briefly. With speed that Harry didn't even know existed the Titan wrenched its hand out of the earth and swatted Harry from its shoulder. As he flew through the air harry thought grimly that in a second or two he could probably see his house.

-:-

AN2: Yeah, I know, weak ending, but who cares? It was just an idea. By the way, this isn't taking time out of my normal update schedule for World of Deceit, expect the next chapter in a few days.

Thanks for reading and other shenanigans  
LGreymark


End file.
